Nightmares And Voices
by C-Chan10
Summary: Ron is getting nightmares, and then voices in his head, can he ignore them long enough to get help? R&R!
1. nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or any characters in Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: This story came off the top of my Head, so if it sucks, don't blame me! Blame the top of my head! Um.This chapter is sort of, the beginning/ middle. 'Cause you see, Ron had already had nightmares before that. Oh yea, and if I sound a bit weird it's 'cause I'm listening to Eminem (my penis is the size of a peanut, have you seen it?)  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Nightmares  
  
The pain that shot through his body was unbearable. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, memory's flashed through his mind as he felt himself falling towards the ground. He felt the blood begin to rise in his throat and he coughed furiously as it filled his mouth. Not again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Ron sat up in his bed quickly, sweat literally pouring off his forehead. That was the fifth time he'd had that nightmare this week, and it was only Wednesday! He put his hand on his forehead as a wave of dizziness washed over him.  
  
He was so sick of this shit happening! It started with the daydreams, they'd always catch him off guard, start off like any other daydream, anything to get you away from reality, and they'd all end like that. Death. Horrible, painful, agonising death. His death.  
  
There was no way he'd get back to sleep now, hopefully it wasn't too early. Unfortunately, after glancing at his clock, he saw that it was only 2:30 AM.  
  
"I've gotta get back to sleep!" He thought to himself, bravely he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The door to his bedroom slammed open as he shot up in bed screaming his head off.  
  
"Ron! Ron sweetie! Shush! It's okay really!" Molly Weasley hugged her youngest son as he dissolved into tears. Ron never cried - Never!  
  
He had never been so glad of his mother's presence. He buried his head in her shoulder and proceeded to sob out all of the worries and problems that had been bugging him for the past month.  
  
"Mum - " He muttered in an almost inaudible whisper, he turned his tear- stained face to look into her eyes. "Mum - I think - I think I have a problem." 


	2. hearing voices

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Harry Potter, or Ron!  
  
OOOOOH! Thank you for reviewing! Pleeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeee review some more! (It's the only reason I write more) so the more reviews I get the more I write. *Smirks and cuddles her reverse psychology book*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Breakfast was tense that morning. Fred and George acted as normal, making jokes and generally having a laugh, but it soon petered out as they noticed that they were only getting small smiles from Bill and Charlie.  
  
Ron, of course, was still upset and freaked out by the nightmares. Molly and Arthur (the parents - Duh) were worried about Ron, Ginny also knew about what had happened as she shared a room with Ron, but she didn't let on that Ron had also woken her, when he awoke screaming. Percy, as usual, was chattering non-stop about something he'd done for the ministry and Bill and Charlie were just tired.  
  
"You've got a letter dear." Said Molly, wrestling the letter from Pig's grip then handing it to Ron.  
  
Ron stared at it for a bit then picked it up and carried it off to his bedroom, without saying a word. It was from Harry, he could tell by the loopy writing.  
  
It began;  
  
Hey Ron!  
  
How are you? Pig just turned up outside my bedroom window for no reason whatsoever so I figured I may as well write you a letter.  
  
Snuffles turned up at my house yesterday! It was strange but he said something about needing to talk to me, you and Hermione right away. So we're all meeting in Diagon Alley next week - think you can make it?  
  
The Dursleys have been simply awful the past few days, don't know why, maybe something crawled up their bums and died.  
  
Anyway, try and get a reply back because Snuffles needs to know when we're meeting.  
  
From Harry  
  
Ron sat for a minute, lost in a daydream then shook his head as he realised where it was leading. He quickly scribbled down "ok, see you then." And handed it to pig, who rapidly soared out of sight.  
  
The bedroom had gone strangely silent without Pig hooting and making a racket. He couldn't even hear the other's downstairs, the ghoul in the attic had stopped rattling the pipe's as well - it was if time was standing still for Ron.  
  
Ron...  
  
Ron looked up sharply wondering who was calling his name.  
  
"Who.Who's there?" He called, looking round at his empty room. He checked the window too, no one was in the garden.  
  
Listen to us Ron, we're your friends - we can make the nightmares stop!  
  
Ron frowned. "How do you know about the nightmares?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Well! Did you like? Please review and tell me what you think. (But no flames please, if you don't like it, then don't read anymore!) 


	3. Ginny worries

Disclaimer: STILL don't own Ron or anything to do with Harry Potter (except the PS1 games)  
  
Wow! Lots of people have reviewed! (Okay so not loads - but lots as far as I'm concerned!) So, thank you Sarah-Anna, crazy-chicz, VooDoo (Mrs. Ledger!) x2, Tiger Lily x2 (for reviewing twice!), ~Maxis~, Midge, Raz and Vampire Princess!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Ginny stood outside her room, listening to Ron talk to someone. She didn't know he was having friends over.  
  
"Ron?" She called, knocking slowly, not wanting to barge in. Immediately there was silence until finally Ron opened the door slowly.  
  
Ginny noticed he looked quite pale straight away, but she kept her mouth shut. Ron looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What's up Ginny?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice steady, but it was still unnaturally high.  
  
**Ooh, she cares about you doesn't she!**  
  
"Of course she does, she's my sister!" Responded Ron immediately. Ginnys eye's widened, then she looked round for an explanation.  
  
"Who - Who are you talking to Ron?" She asked shakily, considering the fact that the nightmares had done more to Ron then anyone realised.  
  
Ron simply shook his head and walked past Ginny. Ginny just stood there trying to take in what had happened, she couldn't believe what was happening to her brother.  
  
She decided to find a way of helping him, so that night instead of sleeping she just sat and watched Ron sleep. She tried to think about how the dreams started and what were they about.  
  
She sat there watched as he began to sweat he whimpered and she stared open mouthed as he began to panic in his sleep, she couldn't take any more of it.  
  
She woke him up, Ron just sat there and whimpered " no, no, NOOOO!" he paused and looked at Ginny, There was silence in the room.  
  
**Ooh! How you gonna get out of this one?** the voice queried. Ron shook his head trying to get the echo of the voice out.  
  
"Ron.are you okay?" Asked Ginny, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. Immediately it was pushed off as Ron turned over and muttered. "I'm fine."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Okay! I have to thank VooDoo for helping me write a bit of this chapter!! So thanks!! And please keep reviewing! 


	4. Anger

Okay, I forgot to mention this (it doesn't apply in the first chapter) the words with the double stars (**) around them are what Ron hears in his head.  
  
A/N sorry to whoever it was who reviewed me about making my chapters longer, I tried really I did! But I've had a lot on my mind lately and hardly any time to write any more! I'm so sorry this is so short!!  
  
Sorry for not updating for ages, my PC wouldn't load ff.net!! **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Ron avoided Ginny all through the next day, in fact he avoided all of his family. He took off into the forest immediately after breakfast.  
  
**Well now, this is a pretty thick forest - you could get lost in here!**  
  
Ron winced and carried on walking, the voices he heard gave him headache's. He tried to ignore them, after all - what did his mother always say? Never trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its head! That was the problem, Ron couldn't see whoever was talking to him.  
  
He refused point blank to believe that he was just hearing things. Imaginary creatures did not give you headaches! Or talk to you for that matter!  
  
**It'd be pretty easy to kill yourself in here you know Ron, you could be out here for days and no one would even know!**  
  
"Shut up." He said sharply.  
  
**But you know what I mean don't you? You could hang yourself and just swing from a tree-branch.**  
  
"I said shut up!" He snapped, trying to keep his voice low just in case someone happened to be near the same part of the forest he was in.  
  
**Don't get so worked up! You know it's going to happen to you.**  
  
"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Ron screamed suddenly. "Just SHUT UP and LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
He leaned against the base of a tree and slid down it until he was in a sitting position. He just wanted to be left alone, that was all, he just wanted to be alone forever.  
  
"Hey Ron! What are you shouting at?" Yelled Fred as he tumbled through the bushes towards Ron, George close behind. 


	5. Frustration and surprise

Ooooooooh, I haven't updated this in ages! I'm so sorry! This is really short, but I'm trying to sort out some of my other stories first! I hope you like this, and please Review!! Okay I better write some more for the next upload! Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ron looked up in surprise. "N - nothing. I swear!" He said shakily, standing up and looking round the clearing he had walked into.  
  
Fred looked at him surprise, but George skipped around with a look of mock horror on his face. "Ooh! 'Ickle Ronnikins is gone mad! He's a bit insane ain't he!"  
  
**Insane, that's a good way to describe you!**  
  
"I'm NOT insane!" Yelled Ron, scowling at George then walking off trying to calm down.  
  
"Hey! Ron! He was only joking! Don't take him so seriously!" Shouted Fred running after Ron, leaving a surprised George behind him. "Come on bro' it was a joke, don't get so- "  
  
"- Worked up." Finished Ron for him. "I know, I know, you've told me before."  
  
Fred looked confused, then glanced at George before turning back to Ron. "I don't think I- "  
  
" - I know, I just don't like it when you say things like that, it creeps me out." Interrupted Ron. He blinked suddenly and noticed Fred staring at him as if he was mad. "What?" He asked.  
  
"When I say things like what?" Fred asked, folding his arms and looking at Ron suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't talking to - oh no - Er - when you say I'm insane that's all!" Stuttered Ron, going bright red in the face and backing away slightly.  
  
"Okay? Well mum says we're going Diagon Alley now, so come on!" Fred took off and grabbed George who was still standing there looking surprised, he looked over his shoulder as they went out of the clearing "Come on Ron!" 


End file.
